The Cancer Pathology Shared Resource is a core laboratory that houses and maintains a Tissue Bank of normal and neoplastic human tissues and provides expert histology and immunohistochemistry services to OHSU Cancer Institute (Cl) investigators. It has a robust tumor procurement system and offers offers laser capture microdissection of tissues and construction of tissue microarrays. This shared resource played a seminal role in the establishment of the tyrosine genotyping laboratory as a national resource.